megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Techno's World
Techno's World is a Mega Man inspired game created and designed by technoboy1 on scratch The game was originally going to have a sequel called Techno's World 2: Zero Memory, but sadly the project was unexpectedly shut down due to an unexpected lack of time and loss of interest in the project. The game also has a remake named "Techno's world: Remastered" including exclusive bosses and remade bosses for the game. Remastered was worked on by james08. Though the game is mostly serious, it will also take on somewhat of a shitpost theme, occasionally referencing certain injokes or memes shared between the creators of the game. Gameplay This game, despite being inspired my countless Megaman titles (Notably the classic and X series.), is not based around stages and platforming, but more around story, mostly taking on the aspects of an interactive story, much like Super Adventure Rockman, except instead of a first person shooting type battle style, it contains small platforming segments and minigames. Each level or "segment" of the game will feature 3 minigames, in which the gameplay changes depending on the situation. It will also feature a boss fight at the end of each segment. The game will not be featured in one project, but in multiple, acting like a series. Each "part" containing one or two segments. The part system was also featured within the original scratch version. Story It is the year 20X8. All is peaceful in Palm Terranite City. Technology has advanced at an astonishing rate. However, this peace shall not last forever. A mysterious terrorist organization is bent on ending the world in a month. Rogue robots are invading the city as well as other parts of the world. Not all hope is lost for Palm Terranite city, though, as Techno, a 14 year old cyborg and his friends set out to find the source of all this chaos and stop it once and for all. Characters * Techno: the main prontagonist of the series * Sid: Techno's best friend. * Lucas: An important supporting character in the game. His origins are not of Techno's universe. * * * * * * Bosses (Six captains) = Remastered-exclusive Bosses (scratch version.) = Fortress Bosses Bosses in the main antagonist's lair Weapons * Techno Buster, Techno's main weapon, which is just an arm cannon.. * Lucas Shot, Lucas's weapon, which allows you to shoot fireballs from your hand. The shots usually come out two at a time. This takes about 1 unit of energy from your stamina bar. * Rapid Fire Jabs (This weapon is still in development), Techno unleashes a flurry of fiery punches. This gradually depletes your stamina bar by the second. * Though not named yet, Party Rockets GT's weapon is a sort of rocket punch. (also still in development.) It can only be used 6 times before your stamina bar recharges. * Blossom Shuriken, Cherry Blossom's weapon, a spinning cherry blossom shaped blade that can be thrown. Once thrown, the blade, being a limited range weapon, comes back to the user after traveling at least 4 feet away from the user. The blade usually takes about 2 units of energy from your stamina bar and deals a lot of damage to most enemies. * Light beam, a simple laser beam that travels forward but can be aimed up, forward or down. The beam travels quite fast and can destroy multiple enemies at a time before disappearing. Much like the blossom shuriken, it takes up 2 units of energy from your stamina bar. Upgrades See also Trivia * The old version of the game used sprites and sound effects from various Mega Man games as well as other games. * The game actually stars the creator's mascot/persona whom he uses in many animations on his youtube channel Techno-Kuno. * The game has two versions. The original is on scratch. In July - October 2015, the creator and a friend had only been able to work on the first two parts of it. Eventually, in January 2016, another scratch user had inserted himself into the project and integrated his proposals for the game, which lead to him completely overtaking the project. This also lead to him butchering the storyline and ideas, which degraded its originality. This gave the creator little to no chance to include his own ideas into the game. He is currently still working on the game with his friends with a more "original" storyline. * Techno-Kuno (also known by his scratch alias, Technoboy1.) himself had not been expecting a newer collaborator for the game. This newer collaborator had created his own part 3 for the game even though part 3 was already in development. Techno, being a pushover and not wanting him to feel left out, reluctantly accepted to continue the project from there and dropped his version of part 3. * The part system had been developed because the creator, Technoboy1 felt it would be too much work to put it all in one scratch project and thought scratch would not be able to handle it, due to its limitations. He created the part system, thinking it would be interesting if the game were a sort of series. Category:Conceptual fan games Category:Techno's World (Series)